


The Sweet Sounds You Make

by padaleckifantrash



Series: AO3 Fic Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Can I please request demon!dean + innocent!Jo and they both go at it in alley way but he has to put his hand over her mouth so doesn't make any noises and just make it to extra filthy ;)"</p><p>//</p><p>Demon Dean just takes what he wants and he doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Yehiawinchester67 ♡  
> Thank you for the prompt.

"Stop. D-Dean, stop, this isn't you," Jo grunted, trying to tug her wrists away from the grasp of Dean.

Dean.

The person she thought she could trust.

"Oh, baby, yes it is," he purred dangerously, shoving her up against the brick wall, shadows engulfing the two. "And I'm gonna enjoy the hell out of this."

Jo's eyes widened and she fought harder, trying to get at least one hand free to grab at her knife. Her car had busted down halfway to the apartment she recently rented and Dean showed up, from a bar he had told her--

_"Really? A bar? You don't smell like sex and whiskey."_

_"Just went in for a quick one, saw you out here. How you doin'?"_

\--but now she was getting the sense he might have been lying. Might have had more than one.

"Please, God, Dean," she growled, kicking at his shin as hard as she could. He didn't even flinch.

"Ooh, I like when you tickle me like that," Dean chided, forcing her against the wall with his demonic power, making her hands cross above her head, legs widrned.

"Wha--? What the fuck are you?" she spit, jerking at her invisible restraints. Dean groped her chest as he kissed at her neck. 

"I'm all me, baby, just a different now," he said against her skin, sliding his hands into her grey tank top. "God, you're braless. Man, I'd stare at your perky lil' tits every time you'd go braless around me and Sam. Wanted to rip off your shirt every second." He tweaked at her nipples, letting out a dark laugh when she whimpered. "You're so responsive." 

Dean kissed up her jaw and to her pink lips, still massaging her soft chest. When he pulled back to look at her, a scream died in her throat. Dean had black eyes before they flicked back to green. The green she had once fallen in love with. 

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica--" Jo began but it stopped short when Dean just laughed and began kissing along her skin again. All hope died then.

"Just a bit different, sweetie." With that, Dean turned her around and shoved down her tight jeans, revealing a pastel pink thong. A low whistle came from the male and he took each cheek in his hand, spreading and kneading. "Damn. This ass. Been temptin' me for too long," he growled and pulled the cotton down to where her pants were around her feet.

"Dean. You still g-gotta be in there. Fuck, man, it's me! Jo!" the blonde yelled and a large hand clamped over her mouth. 

"Don't fucking cause a scene, bitch," Dean hissed into her ear and took himself out of his pants. "I've wanted this for so damn long and no fucking person is gonna interrupt me." 

He took a finger and slipped it down between her legs and felt her. Not very wet. Oh well.

Jo was fighting against his demonic hold on her, he could feel it. She was a damn good fighter. But not good enough to free herself. 

Dean spit into his hand and worked his leaking dick for a few seconds, admiring the shaking girl in front of him. He grabbed her hips with his mind and pulled her ass out a bit so he had a better angle and lined his dick up against her shaved pussy. 

"You're so fucking hot," he breathed out before pushing in. Emerald flicked to black as the tight heat clamped down around the head. Jo was wriggling, not quite strong enough to move a significant amount. Her breath was warm where it was coming out of her nose against his knuckles, large groans muffled behind his hand as he shoved more of his thick rod inside her. 

"Damn, your cunt was meant for dick, huh? So fuckin' tight," Dean said, bottoming out before pulling out to the tip, only to slam back in. Jo screamed behind his hand and her glossy eyes widened.

"Yeah, baby, scream for me," he laughed and began his brutal pace, a sheen of sweat covering his neck as he mercilessly pounded into her. "So fuckin sexy. Love when you're muffled like this. Should keep you as my personal whore with a cloth in your mouth at all times." Dean was always a bit talkative in bed but now that he was a demon, he let out everything. The male gripped her hip with one hand so tightly, Jo would later find purple fingerprints across one side. 

He pulled her back to meet his thrusts and he lwt out a guttural moan, feeling that warmth begin to spread through his lower body. Jo could almost sense his eminent climax as his rhythm picked up. Her whimpers and cries practically silenced from the world. 

"Fuck!" Dean yelled when his balls drew up right, his orgasm shooting into her abused cunt, filling it. "Oh, _fuck_ ," he panted, giving a few more lazy thrusts into her red, now fully lubricated pussy. He pulled out and tucked himself into his jeans, releasing his hold on her mouth and entire body. Jo fell to the ground in a heap, sobbing so violently it came out silent. Dean almost felt pity for the girl.

Almost.

He disappeared from in front of her, going back to the motel he was staying at. He would certainly have to go for seconds when it came to the lovely Jo.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, it's your fault that I can't stop myself from touchin' you."

Jo jumped in her seat at the kitchen table, the hairs at the back of her neck standing up. Calloused fingertips stroked her hair and she couldn't resist the shiver that tore through her. There was no denying who was behind her. The voice so uniquely warm but gritty that it couldn't belong to anyone else. 

"You got such a plump little ass," Dean purred then grabbed one of Jo's breasts, squeezing it roughly, "nice perky tits, too."

"D-Dean, I know you're still there somewhere," her breath hitched as Dean’s hand shoved itself down her shirt. "Please, s-stop."

"I can _smell_ how hot you are for me, baby girl," the demon growled. Jo grunted and tried to stand but she was forced down over the old book about vampires. If only there was a book on preventing demon sex.

"Dean, please, stop," Jo whimpered, but Dean was right. Her panties were dampened by her wetness. Maybe it was all her fault that Dean wanted her. Maybe Dean wanted her all along and it took him turning into a demon to finally make him take her. 

"You want this," Dean said and shoved her pants and panties to the floor in one yank. She felt the other's hot member slap against her ass and she squeezed her eyes shut. It was so hot and heavy and _god_ , she needed to stop thinking like that. 

"But I don't!" she retorted but could feel her argument die in her throat as a loud shriek forced its way out of her mouth. Dean had slammed his cock into her without any sort of prep. It burned but Jo couldn't think straight. Did it hurt? Did it feel good? Both? "Dean, you're hurting me!" the hunter cried out but a sharp slap to her ass shut her up. 

"You want this, bitch. Your pussy was dripping for me. You're so warm and tight, _fuck_ , such a good little cockslut," Dean rambled, continuing his relentless pace. 

"Sto--oh, oh my God!" Jo squealed as he hit that sweet spot inside of her. Over and over and over again. Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes and she came with a strangled cry, walls clenching around the thick intruder. 

"That's right, bitch, take my raw cock. You want my demon cum in you? Huh, slut?" The demon had absolutely no filter but Jo loved it. The hunter couldn't reply; she was too out of breath to say anything. She could only moan in response. Dean's thrusts got faster and faster before his hips snapped three times and he was coming, warm cream filling up her insides. She heard nothing from Dean but the zipping up of his pants and then, his warm presence was gone. She had no idea when he'd be back and that thrilled the hell out of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a drabble prompt on tumblr (unhealthycodependency) or in the comments here! I also do commissions.


End file.
